


Forever Yours I Will Be

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mute Link, Smut, sexual prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Link spends the night in Sidon's private chambers. The two get to discussing what the two of them want for their own futures now that the Calamity is finished. What they don't realize is that their wanted futures involve one another.





	Forever Yours I Will Be

A heavy rain poured down across Hyrule, it's most heavy moments aiming at Zora's Domain. It had plenty of beings hiding away but giving a pleasant sound for the night to sleep by.

Though the rain was not as heavy as it had been when Ruta was not under the control of the Zoras, it was enough to make travel difficult for just about anyone.

Due to this heavy rainfall Prince Sidon of the Zoras insisted that his vising friend, Link the Hero of Hyrule, spend the night as to not get cold and wet.

While Link could have just warped himself to his home in Hateno Village he honestly couldn't pass up this chance to spend the night in his favorite part of Hyrule.

And not just by simply renting a bed out at the small inn. Sidon wanted him to have the most comfort possible.

As well as his privacy.

And that was how Link ended up getting a large king sized bed placed into Sidon's private quarters. Link insisted that the bed was too much and he would have been fine with something else but Sidon wanted him to stay in his room with the most comfort possible.

Link wasn't exactly sure why but how could he pass up being in a room alone with the prince?

In the honest truth Sidon wanted to spend time with Link in a more private setting than what the two of them were normally used to. He never expected anything to come out of it. He just wanted to spend time with his friend without interruption from someone else.

“ _Really this is too much,”_ Link signed from the bed. He laid in the middle of the large mattress in nothing but a large shirt and underwear, his small form making a small lump in the large blanket that laid on top of him. 

“Nonsense,” Sidon said from across the room in his pool of water. His chin rest on his arms, eyes watching Link with a fond smile. “Our champion deserves the best of everything. This is the least I can do.”

Link let out a small sigh and sat up in the bed pulling the blanket off of his legs, a small little pout on his face which soon cracked into a small smile.

“ _I guess I appreciate the more private room. As much as I like using those beds it can get a bit crowded down there at the inn.”_

“Well I am glad I can help with that at least,” Sidon said, raising himself out of the pool and walking towards Link's bed where he settled down on the foot of it, getting the blankets a little damp. Link flushed a little at the sight. Without his jewelry on and his skin wet Link found himself staring much more at the prince's body.

Thank goodness for the low light in the room. The lights were out and the only light that showed through was the occasional flash of lighting.

“My friend, I never asked. What were you looking to do now that the Calamity is gone?” the prince asked leaning back on his hands. “You don't need to answer of course. I am just rather curious as to what you will do.”

Link couldn't help but smile at that. Sidon was always curious about things that Link would do. Link could always go to him for problems. Well except one.

Link loved his friend. He had fallen for him shortly after Ruta had been tamed. He was always courageous but not enough to tell him how he felt.

It was also the stigma of what others would think. Not only were they two men, two different races, but Sidon was a prince that would take over the Domain one day. Link was honestly just a commoner in his own eyes despite how much others held him at such high regard.

“Link?” What are you thinking about?” Sidon asked with a laugh.

Link flushed again. He couldn't believe he got caught up his thoughts like that over Sidon right in front of him!

“ _Sorry,”_ Link signed quickly. _“Just lost in thought. Though what I want to do....it's kind of cheesy. I don't know if you really want to know.”_

“Honestly Link. With everything you have endured I don't expect you to want to go on another quest for Hyrule,” Sidon reassured him.

Link smiled and looked down at his hands as he signed the words he wanted to say.

“ _Honestly my dream is to find someone to settle down with. Have a big wedding.”_ He was embarrassed to say it. He wanted to settle down with Sidon. But he was sure he would never get his chance.

“Oh, so the princess?” Sidon asked. “I think you two would make a wonderful couple.”

“ _Thank you but..”_ he signed with a pause,looking up at Sidon nervously. _“I'm not interested in Zelda, nor any woman in that manner.”_

Sidon's eyes widened a little but instead of being upset or disgusted like Link had thought Sidon smiled warmly, resting a hand on Link's knee.

“That's wonderful Link. I know any man would be happy to have you,” Sidon said and...was that a blue tint to his cheeks? “I'm glad to know that I'm not alone like that. I too am taken by men and wish to settle down.”

“ _You could have anyone you wanted. It won't be hard at all for you to find someone.”_ Knowing that Sidon enjoyed the pleasure of a man rather than a woman made him feel better about himself and caused his heart to race. Was there really a chance he could be with him?

“Well thank you my friend...but I have very strong specifications to the one I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Sidon laughed.

Link's pointed ears seemed to droop a bit at that but he put on a smile for him.

“ _You will find him one day. For sure.”_

Sidon chuckled. “Perhaps. What about you Link? What are you looking for in a future partner?”

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and laughed softly.

“ _Someone strong. Someone who is there to pick me up when I feel like the world is crashing down on me,”_ he signed. Goddess what was he doing? He was literally describing the prince. _“Someone who is always positive even in the darkest of times...and well honestly I want someone who loves my cooking. You know I love to cook.”_

Sidon couldn't help but laugh again and he shifted closer to Link, his hand moving from his leg.

“Who wouldn't love your cooking. Every dish you've made me was delicious,” Sidon pointed out.

“ _What about you? You said you had specifications. Maybe I can help you find the person you're looking for.”_

Sidon paused, looking to Link and shifting even closer, his hand resting on the side of Link's leg this time.

“Well. In the man I look for...he's strong. Courageous,” he said, leaning in closer causing Link's heart to start pounding faster. “No matter the danger or the cost of himself he does everything with all he is to make things right...”

Link's eyes widened. Was he talking about him? No it couldn't be.

“And he can cook...”

Link's breath hitched. He was!

“ _And the one I look for is a prince...”_ Link signed slowly.

Sidon's expression softened and he rest a hand on Link's cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip. “Oh Link...is it true..am I truly the one for you?”

Link nodded his head, hands shaking a little. He never thought this would happen to him _ever_.

The hand on his cheek slowly moved to his chin, tilting his head up towards him. Link's eyes fluttered shut, leaning in closer until their lips slowly met.

Sidon's lips were warm and wet against his own. A kiss that he had been waiting for for many months. He had always dreamed of this moment.

A crack of thunder caused Link to jump, his body immediately latching onto Sidon, breaking the kiss, his bare legs wrapping around Sidon's waist. Sidon pet his hair gently with one hand and then held him close to his body with the other hand.

“It's alright my pearl. I've got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever,” Sidon promised him. Link took a deep breath, pressing his face into his shoulder. With the way Sidon held Link now he couldn't help but blush and become distracted by the feel of Sidon's body pressed against his own.

Sidon slowly pulled his head back to look down at Link, the blonde peering up at the prince with a flush.

He wasn't able to help the dirty thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment with the position they were in.

Link shifted a moment and went to unlatch his legs from around his waist when Sidon's hand immediately grabbed his leg and stopped him.

Link peered up at him confused but yet a thrill went through his body. Sidon golden eyes blazed in the small amount of light as he guided Link onto his back.

“I rather like it like this. Is it alright?” he asked softly, his hand smoothing over Link's thigh.

Link bit his bottom lip and shivered a little at the touch on his leg. He quickly nodded his head, his other hand resting on the back of Sidon's neck to pull him down to kiss him again.

Sidon was more than happy to return his soft kisses, settling his larger body down slowly between Link's legs, his larger body towering over him.

The prince's hand slowly slid up his thigh, pulling the shirt with him. Link barely noticed the hand crawling up his shirt until his chest was exposed and Sidon was running his thumb over a perked nipple.

Link gasped into the kiss giving Sidon the access he wanted into his mouth and stroked his tongue along Link's. Feeling these new sensations Link shivered and arched his chest a little into his hand and let out a soft moan.

Sidon let out a small groan himself and continued to rub his thumb over his nipple.

“Oh Link...that is such a beautiful sound...” he said, pecking his chin with a soft hum and moved lower. “It is like the most beautiful music to my ears.”

His lips carefully latched onto Link's nipple, smaller moans coming from the blonde this time. He never thought they would go this far already but Link was very happy that they were. They wanted to be with one another.

A whimper escaped Link then as Sidon nipped very lightly at his chest with his sharp teeth. The prince hummed against his skin, his larger hand cupping Link's groin through his undergarments.

With a loud gasp Link's body arched again.

“Already so excited my love...” Sidon said lowly against his chest, nipping Link's skin again and causing him to shiver in pain and pleasure as blood welled up at the small wounds. “Would you allow me to..to make love to you?”

Link took this moment to breathe and try to clear his head. So quick to arousal though that wasn't unnatural for him.

“ _Please,”_ Link signed with one hand.

“So polite. Of course my love,” Sidon whispered, kissing him again and tearing away Link's underwear.

Link's erection sprung free, hard and eager to be touched by his prince.

But even with all of these feelings running through him Link didn't want to be the only one feeling this good. Perhaps Sidon was just as aroused.

Pushing on Sidon's chest a bit Link leaned his head back, panting softly. He pushed on his chest more then having Sidon sit up for him.

Sure enough Sidon was just as excited. Two hard cocks awaited Link's attention from Sidon's slit. Their size was a little intimidating but he would not allow that to stop him.

Crawling in between his legs Link took one into his hands and licked at the tip.

Sidon's hips twitched and his hand made it's way into Link's blonde locks, petting his head affectionately.

“I love you,” Sidon said softly. Link paused and looked up at him with a smile on his face.

“ _And I love you,”_ Link signed happily to him. 

Before he got himself distracted he leaned down and licked softly at the head, a moan escaping the prince soon after.

Link never really recalled doing this with someone before but he was sure he knew what Sidon would like compared to what he imagined for himself in his daydreams.

His lips closed around the tip of one, his hand stroking the other cock lovingly from base to tip.

“Oh my Link,” Sidon moaned, his fingers pulling on his hair and pushing his lips further down his cock. Link allowed Sidon to move him, relaxing his mouth to allow him to move his head up and down his shaft as Sidon saw fit.

Sidon never pushed him too far on his cock. He wanted Link to enjoy this just as much as he was.

“My love, I need you,” Sidon groaned after a moment, tugging on Link's hair to pull him away. Link popped off of him and licked his lips, taking a moment to breathe.

Noting this Sidon rose from the bed and went to his dresser drawers.

“Take a moment to breath my love while I prepare you,,” he said as he returned to the bed with coated fingers from the bottle of lotion he had dabbed his fingers in.

As Sidon guided Link's rear up to him Link tugged off his shirt the rest of the way and pushed his bottom up to the prince.

Sidon coated his entrance, causing Link to shiver and press back into the fingers.

“So eager my love,” he purred to him, slipping a finger into his tight body. Link grunted softly, relaxing himself to allow Sidon to push in deeper.

He was used to his own fingers but Sidon's were much larger than his own. Just one simple finger felt like two of his own.

“Would you allow me to add in another?” Sidon asked. Link nodded his head, pushing his rear against his hand. With his other hand Sidon held Link's rear end by the cheek to hold him still as he pushed in another finger.

Link tilted his head back, groaning out at the feeling. It was slightly uncomfortable but he knew that it was just in all good preparation of what was to come.

After a moment of Sidon stretching him out Link pulled away from his hand, causing his digits to slip out, and laid on his back, legs spread and waiting.

“Oh such a sight...” Sidon purred to Link, immediately wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his body. He kissed him feverishly, using one hand to align himself at Link's entrance.

Slowly he sank into his body, a strangled moan escaping the both of them. Sidon slid as far as he could before holding himself still, allowing Link to get used to his large size.

His other cock laid against Link's own, radiating off heat that caused Link to reach down himself and wrap his hands around both of them.

Feeling this caused Sidon to buck his hips, moving both of his cocks. The sensation inside of him and against his own gave Link the pleasure he desired.

He nodded his head to Sidon, giving him the okay to start moving.

Sidon moaned and started to thrust his hips. He set an even pace for the two of them, Link's body loosening up the more he moved and the more that Link was feeling the wonderful pleasure.

Instantly Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, his legs around his waist as the prince thrust faster into him. With Link holding on so tightly it allowed Sidon to slide in deeper into his body.

“My Link...oh my Link....” Sidon groaned louder, looking down at him and taking over to stroke the two of them together. “Are you close?”

Link nodded his heard hard, moving his hips into his hand as well as his hips. Sidon smiled at his words and kissed his lips.

“Together my love,” Sidon whispered against his mouth. Link moved his hips, eager to feel that intense pleasure.

The bed rocked beneath the two of them, their bodies moving together that left Link weak at the knees.

With a belt of the Link's name Sidon released into him as well as on his stomach. Feeling the intense warmth inside of him had Link's own orgasm triggered, his own seed mixing with what was already on his stomach.

He laid back weakly on the bed, panting heavily. To have his love accepted and to be with the one he wanted plus being able to make love with him was like a dream come true.

“ _I love you,”_ Link signed with one hand. Sidon smiled down at him an gave his forehead a soft kiss.

“And I love you. And forever yours I will be.”

 


End file.
